Ranger's Festival
by privusameret
Summary: Long, random RangerSchoolshipping fic. Takes place about a year after the events in Shadows of Almia. Super-duper corny and fluffy (as in beware, you-might-get-cavities sweet), complete with Disney song parodies. It made me giggle and smile at least, and I figured maybe someone else might enjoy it?


A/N: I don't know if anyone else does this, but sometimes when I play my Pokemon games I play as my ships. I initially wrote this fic with my game personas in mind; I played Kellyn in the game but named him John, so Kellyn=John, as a heads-up. I took liberties with his personality (I can't honestly remember Kellyn's character, but I played John as a sweet quiet kid in the beginning who grows to be brave and more outspoken). Keith is Keith. Also, my chosen partner Pokemon was a Starly (which is made obvious by the first paragraph, but whatever).

* * *

John was relaxing on the side of a hill not far from the Ranger Union HQ, a river twisting melodically a few yards ahead of him. Beside him was his partner, Starly, who roosted comfortably on the soft, springy grass. Starly twittered softly, and John glanced down at his beloved partner, smiling.

"Nice night, huh, buddy?" he asked, gently petting the bird Pokemon on the top of his head. Starly chirped contentedly in response, nuzzling into John's touch.

John sighed, eyes closing for a moment before opening again to stare up at the navy night sky. It was a very nice night, indeed; the sky was a dark backdrop studded with tiny silver stars, and there wasn't a single cloud to marr the view.

John settled back into the grass, arms cushioning his head as his mind drifted. It had been a busy day; Professor Hastings had sent him out searching for a rare Pokemon that was rumored to appear only once every hundred years. John had had to frolic all over Almia before he'd finally discovered it lying deep beneath the surface of Hippowdon Temple. He'd successfully captured the Pokemon and returned with it to the Union HQ, making one delighted Professor. Actually, all the scientists at the Union had been ecstatic; John remembered Isaac and Nage's cries of joy and Herbert's wide eyes and stunned mumbles of "Amazing!"- all of this with the esteemed Professor Hastings jumping and running all around the research room in his excitement.

John had laughed with all of them, incredibly happy at that moment. It had been great to see all of them so overjoyed, especially after the long nights they'd been pulling recently. They tried to be organized about it so that the work continued at a steady pace, with at least one scientist awake at any given time, but they all got so excited about whatever they were studying that they were usually awoken by a colleague with a new discovery and then got too intrigued to fall back asleep.

John shook his head, chuckling. Those guys were just so funny and fun to be around. It was like Sven always said; 'lovable science nerds'.

Afterward, John had been given free time to patrol. Nothing too serious had come up; an old man had needed help getting into his house after a box had been left behind the door. John still puzzled after that one. Whatever had happened, it hadn't taken much to resolve the issue. Rather than knock the door off its hinges, John had climbed through a window in the back with a Bidoof and broke the box with its help. Nothing too troublesome.

He had just finished rescueing a little boy's wayard Aipom from Peril Cliffs when Rhythmi had messaged via voicemail, reminding him that party planning was mandatory to attend that night. The second annual Almia Memorial Day was just weeks away, and Chairperson Erma wanted to be sure everything was perfect for the festival the Union was throwing in celebration of the event. John had quickly returned to HQ to attend the meeting, only to find that Top Rangers hadn't actually needed to be there. John and his fellow Top Rangers had been called simply to be told that this year it was their turn to relax- completely relax- for the day. They didn't even have to contribute to the set up or clean up; they just had to 'show up, have fun... and relax,' as Barlow had said. Area Rangers, Operators, Mechanics, and other Union workers would take care of everything.

John looked forward to having a day off, but the prospect still felt strange. He wouldn't even have to wear his uniform, or carry his styler. Though he had the sneaking suspicion he'd carry his styler anyway. It was a Ranger's job to always be prepared, after all.

John smiled as his memories slid further, remembering how excited the other Rangers had been. Sven had smiled and whooped. Wendy had exclaimed happily and started talking with Rhythmi and Luana about what to wear.

Keith had been the most excited. He'd jumped and shouted happily, almost like Professor Hastings would when he'd discovered something new and particularly fascinating.

John had only smiled a bit uncertainly; he wasn't used to not working, not doing anything all day but 'having fun' and 'relaxing.'

John found his mind wandering again; this time he was remembering his days at the Ranger School, the mini-adventures he and Rhythmi and Keith had gone on together. He remembered the year before, when Keith and he had battled Team Dim Sun together, how Keith had literally swooped in at the very last second to save him. How, later, at the Go-Rock Quads' concert, Keith had admitted that it felt good to repay John even a little bit for all the times he'd bailed him out.

John sighed. Keith really didn't get it, did he? John moved an arm to rest across his eyes, his mind suddenly whirling. Or is it me that doesn't get it?

There was a ruffling beside him as Starly moved closer. (You're thinking about it again, aren't you?)

John peeked out from under his arm at his partner, not sure whether to be relieved or embarassed. Probably both, he decided. "You know me too well, Star."

Starly simply sat, waiting.

John sighed again and completely removed his arm from his face, sitting up. Talking to Starly always made him feel better.

"I can't get him out of my head," he admitted, feeling a flush come to his cheeks.

Starly cocked his head questioningly. (Well, that's nothing new. What's the problem?)

John turned away, a frown forming on his lips.

"Is it stupid of me to feel this way? Still? I mean, I've known Keith since our Ranger School days! I should be over this by know."

Starly just seemed amused at John's frustration. (John, we've been through this. You love him. This isn't something you're going to get over. And no, you aren't stupid for loving someone who is stupid. Or at least acts like he is.)

John chuckled, smiling. Glancing down at his partner, he saw affection and a bit of worry, and his gaze softened.

"Thank you, Starly. Seriously. I don't deserve a partner like you."

Starly calmed a bit, nuzzling into John's hip. (I feel the same way.)

It was quiet a moment, both enjoying the other's trusted company. Then:

(Hey, John.)

John smiled at the mischeviousness in Starly's tone. "Yeah, Star?"

He could almost hear Starly trying to hold back his huffs of laughter. (Wanna sing it again?)

John's eyes widened, and he jumped away, arms rising in defense. "No, Starly. I do not want to sing it. That was a one time thing."

Starly's eyes glinted joyfully. The bird was enjoying this way too much.

(Actually, I recall us singing this at least two times before, and it seemed to make you feel better.)

John shook his head. "No, Star. No."

Starly suddenly became a bit more serious, looking into his partner's eyes. (John, we both know you'll feel better afterwards. C'mon, it's just you and me. It'll be fun. Please?)

John stared at the little bird Pokemon silently for a few moments, then smiled in defeat. "Okay. You win again, Star."

Starly ruffled his feathers happily, stretched out his neck a bit, then settled, waiting for John to start. (Ready.)

John watched this all in amusement before glancing away, sighing a little. It was just Star and him, but he was still kind of embarrassed. He swallowed, shook out his shoulders a little, and then he began to sing.

"If there's a price for rotten judgment..." John's eyes clouded a bit and he sighed in frustration.

"I guess I've already won that. Keith isn't worth the aggravation..." John suddenly jumped to his feet, looking a little indignant. Keith most certainly was worth any and all aggravation, John thought. Even though he could be insensitive and a jerk and completely clueless.

"That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

Starly gently lifted off the ground, following John's movement. John could understand him perfectly well, though anyone else who might've happened along would have heard only chirps and tweets. Which only made this even more embarrassing for him if anyone heard them.

(Who'd'ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you)

John blushed at Starly's words, but didn't interrupt. It felt like it was true, anyway.

(You try to keep it hidden; honey, I can see right through you)

Starly shot John a glance. This was way John could never lie to Starly. He always knew, and always cared.

(You know you can't conceal it, I know how you feel and who you're thinking of)

John shook his head emphatically, crossing his arms in a X, signaling a no-go.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no"

Starly pecked at John playfully, mock-frustrated. The bird pretended to swoon in midair, and John couldn't help but laugh.

(You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, oh-oh)

John smiled, shrugged.

"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love."

John started to walk along the waterline, letting his words be sung over his shoulder. As he came to his next verse, however, his mood turned downcast again.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson.

It feels so good when you start out.

My head is screaming 'Get a grip, John!'"

He turned away, arms hugging himself, hoping Starly hadn't seen him start to tear up a little. But of course he had.

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out..."

Starly came in full-force, determined to help his best friend.

(You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Sweetie, I'm not buying,

'Cause I saw you hit the ceiling.

Face this like a grown-up,

When you gonna own up

That you've got, got, got it bad?)

John shook his head, but his defences were crumbling.

"No chance, no way

I won't say it."

Starly opened his beak as if to continue, but John cut him off.

"Get of my case

I won't say it!"

John let all the emotions that had plagued him since his first day at the Ranger School fall into the words as he sang. Starly came up and rested on his shoulder, pressing against his partner's tear-stained cheek.

(John, it's okay you're in love.)

Not really singing anymore. Just reassuring.

John sighed, wiped his face, looked up at the night sky, slightly blurry from unshed tears that refused to fall tonight.

"At least out loud...

I won't say I'm in love."

As he finished the words, he felt something lift off his chest, just a little. He wondered if it would really ever go away. Probably not until his feelings for Keith left, or until he confessed them to said boy. Neither option seemed likely.

Breathing in deeply and exhaling, John turned to Starly, who still sat perched on his shoulder, watching him. John smiled. A real, genuine smile this time.

"Thanks, Star. You were right. I needed that."

Starly tweeted contentedly, finally satisfied that his partner was okay.

John stared at his partner, relieved. He hated to make him worry.

"Starly, ready to call it a night?"

Starly murmured something sleepily, and John took that as his cue to get to bed.

He'd just entered the Union building when he was pulled back into a janitorial closet, the door closing quickly, leaving him in darkness. "Hey-!"

"Oh, hush, John." Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and John was faced with two of the Union's Operators, Rhythmi and Linda. Both wore self-satisfied smirks, looking very pleased with themselves. John glanced between them confusedly.

"Uh, guys. What's up?"

Starly had completely awoken and was sitting in John's arms, looking equally confused.

Rhythmi and Linda shared a glance, then turned back to the increasingly bewildered Ranger. "John, you never mentioned that you could sing!" That from Linda.

"Yeah, or that you hold a certain... affection for a fellow Ranger," Rhythmi added, yellow-gold eyes sparkling.

John's eyes widened in panic. He swallowed. "Y-you guys... heard that?"

The smirks widened. Linda answered, "Yes, we did. We wanted to make sure you weren't in any kind of trouble. You weren't picking up your styler."

John averted his eyes, blushing. "I turned it off. I, uh, needed some time to think."

Rhythmi grinned. "Oh? Think about what, exactly? Maybe a certain red-headed Ranger?"

John kept his eyes down, but he could feel his cheeks burning. Starly had been looking between his partner and the two Operators, but now he flitted up to perch precariously on a broomstick's handle. (Girls, c'mon. Stop teasing him. He's gotten enough of that from me tonight.)

John looked up at the little bird, smiling. "Thanks, buddy, but I don't think they can understand you."

Linda looked confused now. "Uhhh... what?"

John finally looked up, feeling a little better now that he had Star backing him up. "Starly said that you two need to stop teasing me."

The girls' eyes widened a bit, and they turned to share another glance. Both started laughing. Rhythmi recovered first, though she couldn't completely hold back a few giggles. "Oh, John, we're sorry, but it was just so cute. I mean, I knew you and Keith were close since that first day, and that you care a lot about each other, but I had no idea..."

Linda nodded, finally quelling her laughter. "Yeah, and you really do sing amazingly well, John. I wasn't expecting that."

Agitated chirping from the broomstick.

Linda quickly turned to Starly. "Oh, but of course you were great, too, Starly. Your voice was really something."

Starly seemed satisfied with that, and returned to rest oddly comfortably on his broomstick.

Rhythmi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that too. But John, we've been friends for so long, and you never told me!" She stopped, pouting a little. "John, did you think you couldn't trust me?"

John quickly held up his hands, shaking his head. "Of course I can trust you, Rhythmi! But, it's just..." He glanced around, seeing expectant faces every way he looked. Starly sensed his nervousness and fluttered his wings. (John, you can tell them. It's okay.)

John swallowed anxiously, but nodded. Turning back to Rhythmi, he continued. "Rhythmi, it's just that, I thought... I thought you and Keith..." John gestured with his hands, hoping desperately that Rhythmi wouldn't make him finish that thought. Rhythmi stared at him blankly, then her eyes widened as she realized what he was implying. She broke into fresh bouts of laughter.

"John, you thought... you thought me and Keith were...!"

John glared at her. "Yes, Rhythmi. I did."

Rhythmi sensed the change in his voice, and quickly sobered. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Oh, John, I'm sorry. I just... was suprised, I guess. Keith and I have never been anything but friends."

John saw her sincerity and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rhythmi. I didn't mean to act like a jerk about it. I was just... jealous, I guess. I mean, you've known Keith longer than I have, and you seem to get along so well..."

Rhythmi nodded understandingly. "I get it. But, John, to be honest, even though I've known him longer, I think you're the one Keith really considers a better friend." She grinned. "And I can't count the times Keith would glance around when you weren't with us. Like he was looking for someone..."

John blushed again. Was it possible...?

Linda suddenly broke in. "John, she's right. Whenever you were out on a mission and Keith was on standby, he'd hang around our stations so he could hear any incoming news. I remember a few times, when you reported a dangerous situation and added that you'd be heading in, Keith would try to run off, shouting that he needed to be there. Hastings had to grab him and lecture him about the importance of available Rangers so many times that I'm sure Keith can tell it himself by now."

John stared, gaping. "S-seriously? Maybe he just wanted in on the excitement."

Rhythmi shook her head emphatically. "No way that was it, John. Keith cares, whether you like it or not." She cracked another grin. "But it seems that you do."

John was still shocked. Keith cared that much about him?

"John."

John looked up to see Linda and Rhythmi smiling excitedly at him.

Rhythmi moved forward, clapping John on his shoulder. "John, we have made it our mission to set you and Keith up."

John startled, backing up against the closet wall. "W-what? No! You guys can't-"

"Oh yes, we can. And we plan to," Linda interrupted. She smiled warmly at him. "John, c'mon, trust us with this. Let us help."

Rhythmi nodded. "Yeah. And we already have an idea."

John started to protest again, but was stopped by a light weight on his shoulder. Starly had perched there, nuzzling softly against his cheek.

(John, it's alright. You can trust them with this.) The little bird leaned back, staring up into his partner's eyes. (Besides, it can't hurt, right?)

John stared at Starly for a few moments, his mind whirring. He sighed. Turning back to the hopeful girls, he nodded. "Okay. Okay, what's the plan?"

The Operators looked pleased, then smug again. "Oh no, John. This requires secrecy, even from you."

John's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped again by a little bird.

(John. Trust them, okay?)

John sighed. "Alright. I'm trusting you guys."

Rhythmi and Linda shared identical excited smiles. They nodded. "It'll be great, John. You'll see."

Both girls quickly hugged the Ranger, then moved away to open the door, poking their heads out, checking to see that the coast was clear. Aprroving of the coast, they exited the small space, leaving John alone with his partner.

John sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Suddenly he was very, very tired.

Weeks later, the day of the festival...

John exited his room at the Ranger Union, stretching lazily. It felt nice to sleep in for once, he had to admit. Starly sat atop his head, still half asleep. They'd been up late last night, patrolling and undergoing missions, and the extra hours of sweet unconsciousness had been much appreciated.

Dropping his arms back to his sides, he abruptly ran into... something. The force knocked him on his backside, dislodging the half-conscious bird on his head, who was shocked awake in a flurry of aggravated chirps.

"Ahhh..." John groaned, sitting up. Opening his eyes, he realized he'd run directly into someone in his still-sleepy state. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry-"

"Wow, John, you really now how to wake a guy up!" The person he'd run into sat up, and John's eyes widened as he recognized Keith, who was rubbing his lower back, grimacing.

John quickly recovered, moving to kneel beside his friend. "Keith, I am so sorry! I was still half asleep and-" John was cut off by Keith's laughter. The red-haired boy looked up into his friend's worried face, grinning.

"John, I'm fine, seriously." John continued to stare into Keith's face before relaxing, assured his friend was okay. Getting to his feet, he held out a hand, which Keith took gratefully.

Keith was still chuckling. "Still as clumsy as ever, I see."

"Hey! I was never the clumsy one!" John retorted indignantly.

Keith just grinned. "Yeah, sure. Riiiiight."

John stared at him a few moments, before grinning and breaking into laughter too.

"Bui, Bui!" There was a call from across the hall, and Keith's partner Pokemon, Buizel, ran out of Keith's room to see what the commotion was.

Keith turned, waving to his Pokemon. "Buizel, it's alright! Just John being a klutz."

John didn't even bother protesting, just smiled and waved to the water Pokemon. "Hey, Buizel!"

Buizel ran up to the two Rangers, nuzzling against John's leg. John took the hint and bent again, scratching the Pokemon on the top of its orange head. Buizel happily accepted this, leaning into John's touch, letting out a low, purr-type sound.

"Hey, no fair. Since when are you his favorite?" Keith whined from above John's head. John smiled, looking up to catch Keith's pouting face. John thought this was just too adorable, and he smirked, suddenly mischevious. John stood, turning to face Keith directly.

"Oh? Who are you talking to, me or him?" Keith looked suprised, staring at John for a few moments before turning away, blushing. Wait, John thought. Keith was blushing?

While he was lost in his thoughts, Keith suddenly spoke up. "John, I still have to thank your mom for the clothes she sent me. It was really nice of her."

John finally took notice of Keith's attire. He was wearing dark slacks, his usual sneakers, and a deep red sweater, probably to ward off the current fall chill. The sweater was embroidered with the emblem of the Ranger Union. Wow. John couldn't help but admire the sight. Suddenly, he realized something. "Hey, we're wearing..."

Keith seemed to realize it, too. John's own clothes were identical to Keith's; dark slacks, well-worn sneakers, and a dark blue sweater, also embroidered with the Ranger emblem.

There was a moment of silence while both boys wondered at this. John was blushing. So Mom sent me and my crush matching outfits. A thought suddenly struck him. Could she know...?

Keith cleared his throat, but said nothing.

Suddenly, there was the sound of running footsteps, and Rhythmi burst into the hallway. "Guys, come on, you're gonna be late for-" She stopped, stared. Then she broke into a grin. "Aww, you guys are wearing matching outfits! How sweet!"

Keith spluttered, John blushed further, and Rhythmi and the Pokemon simply watched, amused.

John looked to Rhythmi, trying to convey that she should stop. Her smile only widened, and she winked knowingly at John.

"Okay, guys, come on! The festival is about to start!"

The festival was great. It seemed like everyone in Almia had shown up, all congregating to Pueltown Square to celebrate the memorial of the region. There were games, contests, and the Go-Rock Quads jamming all the while. Rhythmi, Keith, and John spent the festival together, playing games, laughing and talking with each other like they hadn't been able to since their Ranger School days. They were often stopped by local townspeople who wanted to express their thanks, or fellow Union workers who were happy to see the hardworking trio enjoying themselves. Keith and John were stopped more than once by elders who told them that they made 'such a terrific couple' and that their matching outfits were 'simply adorable'. These comments made both boys blush and splutter, while Rhythmi simply smiled and agreed, saying something like 'They are, aren't they?' and reminiscing with the elders about 'the joys of young love'.

This left the boys flushed and embarassed, unable to look at each other for the next few minutes until one caught the other's eye, and they'd laugh together about it.

It was nearing sunset now, and John and Keith were sitting at a bench together after Rhythmi had made her leave, saying something about helping Linda, listening to the Go-Rock Quads and talking about random things, when the music stopped, and suddenly Barlow was clearing his throat into the mic.

"Hey! You all having a good time?"

There was a loud cheer from the surrounding crowd, and Barlow nodded, laughing.

"That's great to here! Well, the good times are gonna keep on rolling! There are two girls here who would like a moment of your time, if that's good with you all?"

There was another loud cheer from the crowd, and Barlow stepped off the stage to be replaced by Linda and Rhythmi; both looked extremely excited.

"Hey, guys!" Rhythmi called, eyes sweeping the crowd until she spotted John, right where she'd left him with Keith. Smiling, she waved.

"Thanks for your time, guys. We know you must miss the Go-Rock Quads rocking, but we promise you won't regret this."

"Linda and I were just hoping it would be okay for us to play a sing dedicated to a friend of ours. What do you say?"

A resounding applause and calls of "Yeah!" and "Sure!" and "Go ahead!" filled the air, and the two Operators smiled in relief and excitement.

"Thank you so much! This means a lot to us, and even more to our friend," Rhythmi continued, winking rather conspicuously at John, much to his dismay. No one in the crowd seemed to notice... that is, except for Keith, who looked between his friend on stage and the one sitting beside him curiously.

"This one is our take from a classic, guys, and we hope you enjoy it," Linda said, grabbing a second microphone off its stand and moving to the center of the stage next to Rhythmi, who held the first mic with nervous excitement as the music started. Linda smiled, and said, "Percussion..."

Immediately, Clyde began to play a soft, drumming beat.

"Strings..."

Right on cue, Tiffany chimed in on her violin, harmonizing smoothly with the beat of her older brother's drums. Garret added in deep notes from his bass guitar.

"Winds..."

Billy came in with a flute, a high, pretty sound above the lower notes of his siblings' instruments.

"Words..." With that, Linda stepped back, nodding at Rhythmi, who began to sing.

"There, you see him,

Sitting there across the way.

He doesn't have a lot to say,

But there's something about him.

And you don't know why, but you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the boy."

"Huh..." Keith murmured, fidgeting in his seat as the song played. John coughed, cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment already as he muttered, "Yeah..."

Linda picked up after Rhythmi.

"Yes, you want him;

Look at him, you know you do.

It's possible he wants you too,

And there's one way to ask him.

It won't take a word, not a single word-

Go on and kiss the boy."

Rhythmi joined in again, and the girls sang the chorus together.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my

Looks like he's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the boy

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't it sad

It's such a shame, too bad

He's gonna miss the boy

Miss the boy

Go on and kiss the boy."

"Hey," Keith suddenly said, turning to John. John's eyes immediately jerked up at the sound of his friend's voice to meet his gaze, though it didn't help the heat in his face in the slightest.

"Do you..." Keith hesitated, swallowing nervously before continuing, "Do you... want to dance?"

John blinked at him in surprise, flushing further when the question actually registered. "Um, yeah, okay," he replied, a bit shakily. Keith smiled in relief, standing and offering a hand to his friend, who tentatively took it in his own as Rhythmi began the next verse.

"Now's your moment,

Dancing with him across the room

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

He doesn't say a word

And he won't say a word

Until you kiss the boy."

Keith pulled John closer, one hand on his hip and the other still holding John's tightly. John swallowed as he haltingly followed suit, placing his free hand on Keith's shoulder. They moved slowly to the beat of the music, eyes only on each other.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared

We've got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the boy

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the boy."

"I..." Keith began, breaking off as he ducked his head nervously. He took a deep breath before looking up again into his closest friend's sky blue eyes, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, dance along

And listen to the song

The song says: kiss the boy"

"Keith, I..." John blinked a few times, feeling tears rise to the surface as his emotions swelled. He was unable to continue, as Keith gently moved a hand to his chin, tilting his face up to look at him before moving to cup his cheek.

"John..."

"You wanna kiss the boy..."

Keith smiled warmly at him, leaning closer. Faces barely an inch apart, Keith whispered, "You know... she's right." And with that, he closed the remaining distance between them, very gently pressing his lips to John's.

"You gotta kiss the boy..."

John's eyes widened in surprise, and he immediately felt tears start to leak from them as he realized that this was actually happening. Shutting his eyes tightly, he wrapped both arms around Keith's shoulders, leaning into him. He felt Keith practically sag in relief as he wrapped his arms around John's waist, smiling against his lips.

"Kiss the boy..."

After a moment, they pulled apart just enough to look into each others' eyes, both slightly panting. John's eyes burned with a fierce intensity as he stated, "Keith, I love you."

Keith sucked in a breath, eyes widening slightly before he grinned widely, tears beginning to prick at the corner's of his own eyes. With equal emotion, he replied, "I love you too, John."

And then they were kissing again, putting everything they had and everything they'd been waiting for into the contact.

"Go on and kiss the boy..."

Up on stage, Rhythmi and Linda finished their song, and as the crowd cheered, they turned to each other, grinning.

"Well," Rhythmi said, nodding out into the crowd to where they could both see Keith and John embracing, "It looks like our plan worked."

Linda laughed, linking her arm through her friend's as they bowed to the cheering crowd. "And so it did."


End file.
